


Never Ending Sunshine

by ArmedPenguins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BAU Team - Freeform, Drabble, Family, Garcia-centric, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Semi-Edited, Sunshine - Freeform, Written because Garcia is the best and literal sunshine, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedPenguins/pseuds/ArmedPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark though their world may be, they had one ray of never ending sunshine</p><p>(I own nothing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ending Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ink_Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Dancer/gifts).



Never Ending Sunshine

Their world was one of darkness and horror. The things that made nightmares run screaming for the hills. The abyss where the most vile of human beings resided, where blood ran in the streets and children could be heard screaming for their mothers. Where sometimes, the creatures that lurked in the shadows; won.

But they had one ray of light in that deep dark abyss, one ray of never ending sunshine. One that they could always count on to be there; tucked away in her corner of the world. Brightly-painted nails clacking across the keyboards at the speed of light. Digging for the information they needed to fight back. She was their light, their ocean of hope that was just one phone call away.

Just being in her presence gave them reassurance, from her bright smile, to her fair (or colored) hair, to the shocking colors she wore. Stark in the contrast to her family’s muted colors. Her smile or a simple gentle touch could bring.

But when the darkness they were surrounded in clouded their eyes, making it impossible for them to see what was right or wrong. Then, her voice, witty banter, or semi-sexual comments, would force her light through the haze of clouding her beloved family’s eyes. Lighting a spot in the distance, like a lighthouse to a lost sailor. A point that meant home where she would guide her lost little lambs back to their senses, and welcome them into her light with wide open arms.

She was not just the woman behind the computer screen. She was the light that kept her family brave. Because why fear the dark, when it’s so light?


End file.
